Fastening devices of the above-mentioned type are prior art, see DE 10 2008 007 913 A1 or DE 10 2010 027 394 A1. As a component of a number of fastening units of a fastening system, such fastening devices may be used, inter alia, to fix third components on pre-definable points of components, whether they are parts of motor vehicles, trains, ships, or aircraft. Such third components can be, for example, plates on body parts of motor vehicles, panels or other planar coverings, for example, to conceal unattractive positions, or planar coverings for heat and/or sound insulation.
The connection between the relevant component and the third component to be fixed thereon is produced by an adhesive bond instead of by screwing, riveting, or nailing. Adhering or hooking elements are located on a fastener part of the holding part of the fastening device and are brought into adhesive engagement with a corresponding fastener part on the third component. A substantial reduction of the installation effort results. Also, the special advantage results that during the production of the adhesive bond, position tolerances between the component and the third component can be compensated for via the fastening system so that more efficient and cost-effective manufacturing is achievable, because narrow tolerance limits do not have to be observed.